


there's glitter on the floor after the party

by ikissedalice



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Song: New Year's Day (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikissedalice/pseuds/ikissedalice
Summary: "We threw a big New Year's Eve party in London this year, and I was thinking about how everybody talks and thinks about who you kiss at midnight. Like it's this big romantic idea of like, 'Who are you gonna kiss at midnight, like ring in the New Year.' And I think that is very romantic. But I think there's something even more romantic about who's gonna deal with you on New Year's Day. Who's willing to give you Advil and clean up the house. I think that states more of a permanence."     -taylor swiftorlet's pretend whatever happened in 1984 didn't happen, and instead they get to spend the new year's together, which may or may not lead to more than a few revelations
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 11
Kudos: 231





	there's glitter on the floor after the party

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i am back with another fluff peice on these two because c'mon they're so cute and deserved so much better. 
> 
> also, at the bottom of (oh i can't) stop you putting roots in my dreamland i did headcanon that they're first kiss would happen at one of two places, so i guess, this is that story :D
> 
> kudos/comments are so greatly appreciated!
> 
> title from new year's day by taylor swift
> 
> p.s. almost forgot to say, happy new year! even though last year was pretty crappy, here's to this year being better 
> 
> p.p.s. i know it's not new year's day when this is posted, but i had the idea on new year's day and i tried!!

Diana was bored.

Surrouded by co-workers and their loud chattering, with music blaring through the office's speakers, bored was the last thing she should've been.

And yet-

She finds herself watching the door more times than necessary. Anticipation bubbling in her everytime she hears the faint click of the door's handle being turned, only to be left disappointed when the person that enters isn't who she's waiting for.

There's a tap on her shoulder, causing her to spin around, hoping.

"Diana! What are you doing?"

Her shoulders droop, obviously disappointed, though she tries her very best not to let it show on her face.

"Carl! I didn't see you there!" Diana says, slipping on a polite smile. "I was going to get a drink!"

She watches as her words catch his attention, before he's spluttering some unintelligible words along the lines of, "I can get one for you" and "stay right here" before hurrying off.

Leaning against the wall that provides her a direct view of the door, Diana lets out a sigh.

She's not oblivious to her various male colleagues and their multiple attempts at trying to impress her, in the hopes that they'll score a date with her.

But she's not interested in _them_ , and always manages to successfully avoid being asked out by quickly bringing up something work related.

Time passes, and Diana's expectant gaze on the door begins to fade.

Clinging on to her final shred of hope, she tells herself, just one more minute. One more minute and she'll accept that fact that she's _just not coming_.

She nibbles the edge of her cup, the one Carl got her an hour ago that she still isn't done with, and stares at the watch on her wrist.

As the hand on the watch ticks down to it's final seconds, Diana feels her heart sinking.

_She's not coming._

With a heavy sigh, she relents and makes her way to the very door she'd spent the whole night watching.

Navy blue stilettos clicking on marbled tiles, Diana reached for the door's handle.

Only to have it be pulled away as it swung open.

Looking up in surpise, her eyes widening for a split second before lighting up at the person on the other side.

"You came!" Diana exclaims, her wide grin and excitement contagious.

A small smile creeps it's way onto Barbara's face. "Yeah," she says, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

What she doesn't say is, _I came for you_.

Diana didn't need to know that she had spent an hour debating over whether or not to come, making up her mind only when she thought about how excited Diana had been when she invited her.

"Please, come in!" 

Despite having worked in the office for three years now, Barbara awkwardly stepped into the room, feeling as if she didn't belong.

"You look great." Diana says.

It leaves her just a little stunned.

_Was Diana talking about her?_

"T-thank you?" She managed to stutter. "You look great too."

_Seriously? She's standing there looking like a freaking goddess or something right out of Vogue and all you can say is "you look great?!"_

But Diana didn't seem to care.

"Thank you!" She said, beaming. As if it was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her.

Barbara knew that probably wasn't true.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure," the blonde nodded. "Lead the way."

She wasn't expecting Diana to slip her hand into hers, or make it seem like it was the most natural thing.

She was still speechless, staring at their intertwined fingers when she felt a tug with them.

Eyes flickering up, they met brown, expectant ones.

"Come on!"

With a tight squeeze of hand, Barbara allowed herself to be led across the crowded room, her heart racing.

Once both girls had gotten their drinks, they found themselves huddled in a small corner of the room.

The party was in full swing, the music definitely louder than it had been two hours ago, causing the walls to rattle whenever the bass was played. The office was packed with people, dancing and laughing, as they got progressively drunker with every glass.

Streamers and tinsel were hung over every possible surface, and everyone wore headbands covered in glitter that fell everywhere whenever they moved. There were party hats in every colour of the rainbow, and everyone in the room was making their way towards a guaranteed hangover the next morning.

Diana didn't know, but she had only started to truly enjoy the party when she wasn't glancing at the door all the time. She only started to take it all in when she knew that a certain _someone_ was right by her side.

"Hey you two! What are you doing hiding in a corner? It's the last day of the year and you should be partying!" Olivia hollered, clearly drunk, with all of her usual professionalism gone.

Giggling like school girls at their boss' behaviour, they didn't notice her lift up the polaroid camera hanging around her neck.

"Say cheese," Olivia said.

Burying her face into Diana's shoulder, Barbara giggled, still recovering from the earlier high and the drink she had. And Diana let her, resting her head onto the blonde's, she let out a contented sigh.

With a small click and a flash, Olivia pulled out the tiny photograph, shaking it a couple of times, before handing it to Barbara.

"Hey look, it's us!" She said, her words slightly slurring.

"It is," Diana agreed.

Barbara was about to pocket it, but abandoned at Carl's shout.

"One minute!"

Excited chatters were heard, and someone turned the music down as party poppers filled with small streamers and glitter were passed around.

Diana gulped down the rest of her drink, and let herself be dragged by Barbara into the middle of the crowd.

As the last seconds of the year slipped away, everyone began to countdown, their anticipant voice blending together.

_"Five, four, three, two, one!"_

The room was filled with excited cheers and the sound of party poppers going off, showering everyone in sparkles.

Diana turned to Barbara.

"Happy new year," she said.

The blonde's eyes were a brilliant blue, yet the darkness they held made Diana's breath hitch. Their faces were dangerously close, and Diana could smell the faint scent of her coconut shampoo and the alcohol in her breath.

Barbara's eyes flickered to her lips, caught by Diana. Who's eyes instantaneously filled with burning curiosity. And a hint of lust?

She leaned in slowly, giving Barbara enough time to pull away. She didn't.

Just as their lips were about to meet, Barbara pulled away, only to lean forward again, pressing a quick yet hard kiss to her cheek.

Diana's froze for a split second, before a wave of disappointment washed over her.

But Barbara's eyes were wild and giddy. Letting out a surprised laugh, she reached out to touch her face. Her soft fingers rubbing gently at Diana's cheek, trying to clean the lipstick on it.

She steps into Diana's space, leaning closer to ensure that she's heard over the noise. "Happy new year."

_______

It's nearing two a.m. when the party starts winding down.

Everyone's either passed out on the floor or slumped over a chair or table with the music playing softly in the background. Well, everyone except Diana and Barbara.

Diana, having seen before what more than one glass of wine would do to Barbara, wisely decided to prevent the blonde from having more after her first glass.

It was a great decision, seeing as how two hours after that glass, the alcohol had mostly gotten its way out of her system, leaving her with just a slight headache.

Olivia just barely managed to stumble her way towards the duo without falling flat on her face.

"Listen," she said, "I know this is a hugeee favour to ask, but hear me out."

"You two are the only sober ones here, and we're gonna need this room for some conference thing tomorrow. So I know this is alot to ask, but would you consider helping clean up?"

Barbara's about to open her mouth to object when the brunette continues.

"I'll give you both an extra day off."

That catches both their attention. An extra day off meant an extra day to prolong their new year's day high.

Diana looks at Barbara.

"I'm alright with it if you are," she says.

"I don't see why not."

"Great!" Olivia exclaims, clasping her hands together. "Now, give me a couple of minutes to chase these drunk fools back home."

It's about half an hour later, when Olivia successfully gets everyone to go. The last few of them could be heard still fumbling with their shoes in the building's lobby.

Leaving just the two of them, and a very thoroughly trashed room to clean.

Putting on some quieter music, Diana pulled out some trash bags from a drawer. Together, they begin to clean up, tinsel rustling as it's pulled down the walls, bottles clinking as they're put in the bags.

As Barbara hummed along softly to the music while scraping dried specks of candle wax, Diana swept up the floor. Small, neat piles of glitter and sequins were gathered, and she occasionally found another polaroid that had been abandoned.

Diana was just about to put away the broom when she noticed something white sticking out from under the cabinet beside.

Bending down, she paused, biting her lip. It wasn't a peice of tassle this time. She picked up the polaroid that Olivia had taken hours ago.

Diana glanced at the photograph of herself, with Barbara's arms around her waist, nuzzled into her neck. It was from the party, and they both had cheap, gold foiled cardboard party hats on, soft smiles on their faces, and cups in hand.

Tracing a finger lightly over the photograph, Diana smiled at the memory.

Glancing over to Barbara, she felt her heart skip a beat, yet the other memory came rushing back.

Barbara's hand cupping her face, pulling her closer. Her eyes shining, unlike anything Diana had ever seen. But she had leaned in, and pulled away.

_Why?_

She wanted to ask, but wasn't quite sure how to. What if Barbara didn't remember? 

Looking up from the picture, she caught the blonde's eye.

"So- that was some party," Barbara said.

"It definitely was." Diana agreed, tucking the photograph delicately into her pocket.

Just like that, the duo found themselves slipping into an easy conversation about that night. The bad dancing and horrible singing, the beer pong, laughing over embarrassing moments as they cleaned up.

By the time the were done, the entire room was almost back to normal. With the exception of the grains of glitter that had escaped being swept up, and patches of wax that refused to be cleaned.

It was nearly three in the morning when the girls grabbed their bags and left the building.

Diana begins walking them towards their usual parking spaces, only to see Barbara go in the opposite direction, towards the main street.

"Did you not drive today?" She asks out of curiosity.

Barbara nods, "Someone knocked into the back this morning, so I sent it to the repair shop."

"Would you like me to send you back?" Diana offers almost immediately. The thought of Barbara walking home alone at that hour concerned her.

"Oh, oh no. I wouldn't want to impose. It's not a very long walk from here," the blonde says, shaking her head.

"But-"

"Diana, I'll be okay."

Even at Barbara's assurance, she still frowns.

"Okay, but-" Diana's brows furrow. Then her eyes light up. "But what if I walk you back?"

She looks surprised at her suggestion, the good kind. Barbara's never been as grateful as she is in that moment that it's night time, her cheeks definitely flushed a bright pink.

"But what about your car? You'll have to walk back again to get it?" She attempts to argue.

Neither of them point out the fact that she never refused.

Diana shrugs, "I could use the exercise."

Her statement causes Barbara to snort. Diana was probably the last person on earth that needed to exercise.

But this time she doesn't fight back.

Though she does huff a little, when she looks back at Diana.

"Come on then."

They spent most of the time walking back in comfortable silence.

Even though neither of them cared to admit it, feeling the other's presence beside them was assuring, in a way they couldn't explain.

The night air filled with the sounds of their heels clicking on the cobblestones, and shadows being casted by the streetlights.

"Thank you." Barbara says, breaking the silence.

"What for?"

"Just- you know, tonight, and everything."

Diana tilts her head in confusion, which Barbara labels as _utterly adorable_ before she can even stop herself.

"For making sure I didn't drink too much and get completely wasted," She clarifies. "For inviting me, for walking me home."

"You're my friend Barbara, of course I would."

"Yeah well, thank you anyways."

Diana grins.

And Barbara finds herself thinking about the events of the night.

She doesn't remember much between her first drink and Diana handing her a glass of water. It's all hazy, but memories are coming back in flashes.

She remembers throwing her hands around Diana's waist, the smell of her lavender perfume, endless laughing, and...cheese?

It doesn't quite make sense, but brings a smile to her face nonetheless.

As they round a corner nearing Barbara's house, Diana naturally slips her hand into hers.

That action causes another memory to be realeased.

_"Diana! Come on, it's almost time!"_

_"Alright," Diana laughs. "I'm coming."_

_Their hands are locked tightly._

_"Ten! Nine! Eight!" Barbara joins the crowd in cheering._

_"Diana!" She wines._

_"Yes?"_

_"You're supposed to count!"_

_"Okay," Diana says, amusement dancing in her eyes._

_"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"_

_There's cheering._

_Diana's face is close, and she leans in._

_Barbara leans in too._

_And-_

_Oh._

_Oh no._

Barbara's eyes widen in horror as the memory of their almost-kiss returns.

 _Diana_ had wanted to kiss _her_ and she pulled away?

All because she was too scared to let herself fall again. Because the last time she loved someone that openly she ended up getting her heart crushed into peices.

She turns to face Diana, and wants to say something, because Diana must remember right?

But she can't think of the right words to say.

Diana doesn't notice, however, as she reaches inside her coat, looking for something.

She pulls something out, and offers it to Barbara wordlessly.

The blonde gasps softly at the polariod, tracing her fingers over it the same way Diana had before. She remembers it instantly.

"It's us," she whispers.

"Yeah."

They come to a stop at Barbara's doorstep.

"This is me," she says. Disappointed that it had passed so quickly.

"I guess it is."

Laced with longing, Diana's words caught her breath.

Barbara was two steps up the stairs now, but she stood there, not wanting it to be over so soon.

A beat passed.

And ocean blue eyes met deep brown ones.

"Diana, I-"

"Can I kiss you?"

Barbara froze.

"I'm sorry if that was too forward," Diana says. "It's just that I've liked you for so long and I thought you did too, but then just now-"

"Diana." "

When I tried you pulled away and so maybe I think I've got it all wrong and so I-"

"Diana!"

"Hm?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Diana asks, clearly confused.

"Yes, you can kiss me." Barbara says, rolling her eyes endearingly.

Diana lights up almost instantaneously.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Taking a step onto the stairs, she cupped the Barbara's face softly, running her thumb over her smooth skin.

Sliding her arms around Diana's shoulders, the blonde pulled her closer.

When their lips met, it felt like everything had finally slipped into place.

Diana's lips were soft, tasted like honey, and just- wonderful.

Barbara's lips tasted like cherries, incredible, and nothing like Diana had ever tasted.

When they finally broke apart for air, they leant forward, resting their foreheads against each other's. Panting, but smiling softly. Barbara sighed happily, " _Happy new year Diana."_

_______

**_two years later_ **

As the first rays of sun stream through the curtains, Diana's eyes flutter open, turning into a squint.

Letting out a soft yawn, she stretches, and turns so that her back is the one facing the yet. But she's careful not to jostle the sheets too much.

Her eyes soften at the sight before her.

With wild, blonde hair splashed across the pillows, Diana watches as her girlfriend's chest rises and falls in her sleep. Small puffs of air escaping her mouth.

She stays like this for a couple more minutes.

Until, sensing that she's being watched, Barbara's eyes open, still lidded with sleep.

"Were you watching me sleep?" She asks, a sleepy grin breaking out across her face.

"Yes." Diana answers, looking deadly serious. It made her chuckle.

"If anything, it's me who should be watching you." Barbara says, reaching forward to gently tuck a strand of hair that had gone astray behind her girlfriend's ear.

Her words leave the older woman puzzled.

"Why?"

"Well," the blonde starts. "You're amazing."

"You're hardworking, dedicated, driven. You're so super smart, and strong."

Barbara pauses.

"Not to mention your looks, because c'mon, do you not see yourself?"

Diana smirked at the tone of awe in her girlfriend's voice.

"But _mi sol,_ why would I be looking at myself when I could look at you?"

Barbara's face flushed a bright pink at her girlfriend's words, burrowing herself deeper into the covers in embarrassment.

Diana watched on in amusement at what her words had done. Laughing loudly, she pulled the blonde closer.

It was moments like this that made everything slip away. Outside from their bedroom, nothing else seemed to matter. It was as if that half an hour before they were needed elsewhere, existed outside space and time.

"Diana?" Barbara looked up from where she was nestled in her girlfriend's arms.

"Yeah?"

"What does mi sol mean?"

Diana's heart melted at the domesticity of it all.

Leaning down to press a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead, she replied, "It means _my sun_ in Spanish."

Barbara's blush from earlier returned, stronger than before.

"But why?"

It's Diana's turn now, as she begins listing all the ways her girlfriend is to her.

"Because you're tough, because whenever someone thinks that you're an easy target to walk over, you prove them wrong."

Barbara opens her mouth to inject, but she continues.

"Because, despite how you see your kindness as something that makes you weak, it's what I love most about you. Your kindness towards everyone around you is what makes you glow. And the moment someone thinks that they can take advantage of that, you show them that it's a force to be reckoned with."

Barbara's blue eyes shimmer with unshed tears, and Diana reaches forward, brushing them away with delicate fingers.

There's a frown on her face.

"I've made you upset," Diana says. The sad look in her eyes squeezes the blonde's heart.

"Oh Diana," she sniffs. "These are happy tears."

"Really?" The older woman asks, still unsure.

Shifting her body closer to Diana, Barbara wraps her arms around her.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Diana says, despite not looking satisfied with her assurance. "But why would you have tears? Happy or not?"

"It's just- I've never met anyone like you. You're always there for me, and I guess I just... No one's ever loved me the way you do."

"And for that, I will always be grateful."

Diana's eyes crinkle at their corners, her gaze soft, smile softer.

"You're bright, my love."

Barbara smiles.

_"Then maybe we can shine together."_

And on their bedside table, a ray of sunshine hits a tiny frame, a polaroid, the memory of it glowing brightly.


End file.
